The Baskerville Family
The Baskervilles The Baskervilles are a family that had resided in Baskerville Hall in Devonshire, England for five hundred years. For the majority of this time, the Baskerville family has been served by the Berrymore family. 'The Curse' The Baskerville family has been historically under a curse.This curse was brought onto the family by Sir Hugo Baskerville. According to The Legend of Baskerville Hall, Sir Hugo kidnapped a local yeoman's daughter who he had become obsessed with. He trapped her in an upstairs room, and she escaped hours later. When Hugo learned that his mistress had escaped, he made a deal with the devil to help him find the girl. He released his hunting hounds upon the girl. Sir Hugo and later, his companions, followed after. Sir Hugo's companions found the bodies of Sir Hugo and the girl. The girl had died from fear. Sir Hugo's throat had just been ripped out by a "great beast." Ever since, the hound has haunted the Baskerville family. ::: **Note: The first time the Legend was written was in 1742, a century after the incident had occured. The original text of the Legend along with a photograph are at the bottom of the page. Baskerville Hall Baskerville Hall is the home where the Baskerville family has lived for 500 years. It is located in Grimpen, Dartmoor in South Devonshire, England. It is surrounded by stunted and withered trees. The main gate is wrought iron, mounted on two stone pillars. The road from the gate to the house is covered by trees which forms a tunnel to the main building. Behind the main building there is a yew alley that leads to the moor. Family Members 'Sir Hugo Baskerville' Sir Hugo Baskerville was a squire and owner of Baskerville Hall in the mid-17th century. Sir Hugo is the family member that brought the curse upon the family. According to the legend, he became obsessed with a yeoman's daughter and kidnapped her and locked her in an upstairs room. While he was downstairs drinking with his friends, the girl climbed out of the window and down the wall in an attempt to return to her father's farm. When Sir Hugo returned to find that the girl escaped, he promised his soul to the devil if he could find the girl and overtake her. He released his hunting hounds on her, and followed on foot soon after. Hours later, Sir Hugo's drunken friends discovered the body of the girl and Sir Hugo in Dartmoor. Standing over the body of Sir Hugo was a giant black hound that had just ripped his throat out. Sir Hugo enjoyed drinking, partying and other pleasures of the flesh. He was wicked, cruel and debauched. 'Sir Charles Baskerville' Sir Charles Baskerville was a philantrophist in Devonshire. He was well known and loved by all of the community. He was a very superstitious man and was terrified by the Legend of Baskerville Hall. Sir Charles had many friends in Devonshire. In the years near his death, Sir Charles suffered from a weak heart. During these years, he was under the care of Dr. James Mortimer. Sir Charles died on May 11th, 1889. He was found by the gate in the yew alley. He suffered a heart attack. His death was blamed on the family curse and dismissed. However, a few months later the truth of the story had been discovered by Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. The Truth of His Death: ::: Sir Charles Baskerville went out to meet a woman by the gate. This woman, Mrs. Laura Lyons, wanted money to help her get out of a bad marriage. Laura was told to make the appointment with Sir Charles by his neighbor, Jack Stapleton. Stapleton told Mrs. Laura he would marry her if she could get out of her previous marriage. However, Sir Charles was leaving for London the next day, so the appointment was made for late that night. Stapleton then told the young lady to cancel her appointment with Sir Charles, and that he would pay for the divorce himself. While Sir Charles was out in the late night hours waiting for Mrs. Laura, Stapleton released his hell hound that he had kept on the island in the Grimpen Mire. Sir Charles ran for his life, but his heart could not take it, and he died from a heart attack. 'Sir Henry Baskerville' Sir Henry Baskerville is the most recent owner of Baskerville Hall. He was given the estate after his Uncle, Sir Charles Baskerville, died. He was a farmer in Canada until he traveled to England to claim his estate. Shortly after moving into Devonshire, he fell in love with Beryl Stapleton, who was believed to be Jack Stapleton's sister. Coming just short of asking her to marry him, he was made aware that Beryl was actually Jack's wife. Sir Henry almost died walking home across the moor from the Stapleton's house one night. While Sir Henry was walking, Jack released his hell hound on him. Lucky, Dr. Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Inspector Lestrade were waiting in the moor. Sherlock Holmes shot and killed the hell hound. 'Hugo Baskerville II' Decendent of Sir Hugo Baskerville and the first Baskerville to make a written account of the Legend of Baskerville Hall 'Rodger and John Baskerville' The sons of Hugo Baskerville II. They were made aware of the Legend of Baskerville Hall, while their sister, Elizabeth Baskerville, was not. 'Elizabeth Baskerville' The daughter of Hugo Baskerville II. She was not made aware of the Legend of Baskerville Hall. 'Rodger Baskerville II' The youngest brother of Sir Charles Baskerville. He fleed England to escape the law. He resided in Central America. In 1876, he died of yellow fever. Everyone believed that Rodger had died without having a child. However, he had a son who he named after himself. 'Rear Admiral Baskerville' Served under Rodney in the West Indies. In his picture on the wall of family portraits, he had a telescope. 'Sir William Baskerville' A Chairman of Committees of the House of Commons under Pitt. In his picture on the wall of family portraits, he wore a blue coat and held a roll of paper. 'Jack Stapleton' Jack Stapleton was an entomologist and a former school master. While living in Yorkshire, Jack was the first to discover a type of moth. The true identity of Jack Stapleton was discovered by Sherlock Holmes. After seeing a picture on the Wall of Baskervilles that looked strikingly similar to Jack, Sherlock was determined to find the truth. Jack Stapleton was born with the name Rodger Baskerville II. He lived in Costa Rica for some time, and there he married Beryl Garcia. Jack stole a large amount of public money. Soon after, the couple moved to England and changed their name to Vandeleur. They established a school in Yorkshire. Jack had a bussiness parter who he used to make great amounts of money. While doing this, the quality of the school fell, and the school was closed down. The couple then changed their name to Stapleton, and moved to Devonshire. After moving to Devonshire, he learned he was two lives away from a valuable estate (Baskerville Hall). When he learned of the Legend of Baskerville Hall, he came up with a scheme to claim the land. He went and bought the biggest hound he could find, and used phosphorus to give it the appearance of a flaming mouth. To get Sir Charles out of the way, he falsly pursued a girl, making her believe that he would marry her if she got a divorce. He told her about Sir Charles' giving nature, but later told her to cancel her appointment. While Sir Charles was out on the moor, Jack released his hound. To get Sir Henry out of the way, he repetitivly inviting him over for dinner, knowing that he would come for he was interested in his wife (who at the time was believed to be his sister.) When he got his chance, he released the hound on Sir Henry, and was unsuccessful. Jack Stapleton died on the night that he tried to kill Sir Henry. It is believed that he died in the Great Grimpen Mire. 'Beryl Stapleton' When she first moved into town, people believed Beryl to be the sister of Jack Stapleton. However, it was recently uncovered that she was his wife. When Sir Henry Baskerville moved into town, she falsly pursued him to help her husband in his plan to claim Baskerville Hall. However, Beryl frequently disagreed with her husband's choices. She often expressed her opinions to Jack. Jack was unsettled by her arguements, and sometimes beat her. On the night of Jack's death, she was found tied up, nearly unconscious, in a back room in their house. ::: **Note: There are many Baskervilles whom their names and information are unknown. The Legend Text Of the origin of the Hound of the Baskervilles there have beeen many statements, yet as I come in a direct line from Hugo Baskerville, and as I had the story from my father, who also had it from his, I have set it down with all belief that it occured even as is here set forth. And I would have you believe, my sons, that the same Justice which punishes sin may also most graciously forgive it, and that no ban is so heavy but that by prayer and repentance it may be removed. Learn then from this story not to fear the fruits of the past, but rather to be circumspect in the future, that those foul passions whereby our family has suffered so grievously may not again be loosed to our undoing. Know then that in the time of the Great Rebellion (the history of which by the learned Lord Clarendon I most earnestly commend to your attention) this Manor of Baskerville was held by Hugo of that name, nor can it be gainsaid that he was a most wild, profane, and godless man. This, in truth his neighbours might have pardoned, seeing that saints have never flourished in those parts, but there was in him a certain wanton and cruel humour which made his name a byword through the West. It chanced that this Hugo came to love (if, indeed, so dark a passion may be known under so bright a name) the daughter of a yeoman who held lands near the Baskerville estate. But the young maiden, being discreet and of good repute, would ever avoid him, for she feared his evil name. So it came to pass that one Michaelmas this Hugo, with five or six of his idle and wicked companions, stole down upon the farm and carried off the maiden, her father and brothers being from home, as he well knew. When they had brought her to the Hall the maiden was placed in an upper chamber, while Hugo and his friends sat down to a long carouse, as was their nightly custom. Now, the poor lass upstairs was like to have her wits turned at the singing and shouting and terrible oaths which came up to her from below, for they say that the words used by Hugo Baskerville, when he was in wine, were such as might blast the man who said them. At last in the stress of her fear she did that which might have daunted the bravest or most active man, for by the aid of the growth of ivy which covered (and still covers) the south wall she came down from under the eaves, and so homeward across the moor, there being three leagues betwixt the Hall and her father's farm. It chanced that some little time later Hugo left his guests to carry food and drink - with other worse things, perchance - to his captive, and so found the cage empty and the bird escaped. Then, as it would seem, he became as one that hath a devil, for, rushing down the stairs into the dining hall, he sprang upon the great table, flagons and trenchers flying before him, and he cried aloud before all the company that he would that very night render his body and soul to the Powers of Evil if he might but overtake the wench. And while the revellers stood aghast at the fury of the man, one more wicked or, it may be, more drunked than the rest, cried out that they should put the hounds upon her. Whereat Hugo ran from the house, crying to his grooms that they should saddle his mare and unkennel the pack, and giving the hounds a kerchief of the maid's, he swung them to the line, and so off full cry in the moonlight over the moor. Now, for some space the revellers stood agape, unable to understand all that had been done in such haste. But anon their bemused wits awoke to the nature of the deed which was like to be done upon the moorlands. Everything was now in an uproar, some calling for their pistols, some for their horses, and some for another flask of wine. But at length some sense came back to their crazed minds, and the whole of them, thirteen in number, took horse and started in pursuit. The moon shone clear above them, and they rode swiftly abreast, taking that course which the maid must needs have taken if she were to reach her own home. They had gone a mile or two when they passed one of the night shepherds upon the moorlands, and they cried to him to know if he had seen the hunt. And the man, as the story goes, was so crazed with fear that he could scarce speak, but at last he said that he has indeed seen the unhappy maiden, with the hounds upon her track. "But I have seen more than that," said he, "for Hugo Baskerville passed me upon his black mare, and there ran mute behind him such a hound of hell as God forbid should ever be at my heels." So the drunken squires cursed the shepherd and rode onward. But soon their skins turned cold, for there came a galloping across the moor, and the black mare, dabbled with white froth, went past with trailing bridle and empty saddle. Then the revellers rode close together, for a great fear was on them, that they still followed over the moor, though each, had he been alone, would have been right glad to have turned his horse's head. Riding slowly in this fashion they came at last upon the hounds. These, though known for their valour and their breed, were whimpering in a cluster at the head of a deep dip or goyal, as we call it upon the moor, some slinking away and some, with starting hackles and staring eyes, gazing down the narrow valley before them. The company had come to a halt, more sober men, as you may guess, than when they started. The most of them would by no means advance, but three of them, the boldest, or it may the most drunken, rode foward down the goyal. Now, it opened into a broad space in which stood two of those great stones, still to be seen there, which were set by certain forgotten peoples in the days of old. The moon was shining bright upon the clearing, aud there in the centre lay the unhappy maid where she had fallen, dead of fear and fatigue. But it was not the sight of her body, now yet was that of the body of Hugo Baskerville lying near her, which raised the hair upon the heads of these three daredevil roysterers, but it was that, standing over Hugo, and pluckng at his throat, there stood a foul thing, a great black beast, shaped like a hound, yet larger than any hound that ever mortal eye has rested upon. And even as they looked the thing tore the throat out of Hugo Baskerville, on which, as it turned its blazing eyes and dripping jaws upon them, the three shrieked with fear and rode for dear life, still screaming, across the moor. One, it is said, died that very night of what he had seen, and the other twain where but broken men for the rest of their days. Such is the tale, my sons, of the coming of the hound which is said to have plagued the family so sorely ever since. If I have set it down it is because that which is clearly know hath less terror than that which is hinted at and guessed. Nor can it be denied that many of the family have been unhappy in their deaths, which have been sudden, bloody, and mysterious. Yet may we shelter ourselves in the infinite goodness of Providence, which would not forever punish the innocent beyond that third or fourth generation which is threatened in Holy Writ. To that Providence, my sons, I hereby commend you, and I counsel you by way of caution to forbear from crossing the moor in those dark hours when the powers of evil are exalted. Works Cited Doyle, Arthur Conan. Sherlock Holmes: The Hound of the Baskervilles. New York: New American Library, 2001. Print. Category:Browse Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Hound of the Baskervilles Category:Book Project Category:Multigenre Project Category:Detective Mystery Category:Detective Novels Category:Fun Category:Great book Category:Can we please do this again